Pokemon A New Champion Arises
by Lord Of PokeFicts0911
Summary: Is the start of a new Pokemon trainer named Ron


It was a delightful noon at the arena. There were lots and lots of Starlys, Staravias, and Staraptors. Two kids standing in opposite sides, one of those boys with blue medium hair and dark color clothing, meanwhile the other boy had spiky black hair with a hat, and sort of colorful clothes, each one had three Pokémon's left. This battle was determinating wether Ash Ketchum would result victorious against Barry and fulfill his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master.

INTRO: ASH FAILURE AT HIS DREAM.

"Come and honor me, Skarmory!" Barry said, as Barry's Skarmory shocked the whole arena while dropping his mighty body.

"Come on out and join me Infernape!" Ash said pretty confident of his choice, while Infernape's flame was showing its maximum power. When the battle between those mighty titans was started by Skarmory's fly attack, which Infernape evaded and used Flame Wheel to bring down Skarmory, and finished him up with an Iron Tail attack.

"Come back Infernape, great job. Come on out Buizel" Ash said feeling pretty confident of him winning.

"Come out and help your Master, Torterra!" Barry said confident of his advantage against water-type."Torterrra, Wood hammer" as Buizel over passed Torterra by speed. Making Torterra miss every attack he sent, meanwhile Buizel waiting for an open to be clear. Torterra held up energy and try a gigantic solar beam never seen before; it was so bright that everyone in the arena couldn't keep their eyes open.

"Buizel! Hurry and use Aqua jet, then Ice punch!" Ash yelled really edgy while his breath lefted him. In the end Buizel ended up with a tie on this round, and really exhausted. "Great job champion, now rest. Infernape come on out!"

"Hehe... COME OUT AND PROTECT YOUR KING GARCHOMP!" Barry yelled.

The whole arena became quite, because everyone knew Garchomp was Barry's strongest Pokémon and that no one had ever beated him, Infernape started the match by using Mach Punch, but Garchomp only reacted by using a sandstorm and counter attacking with Dragon rage and sending Infernape flying, almost knocked out. Infernape mad awakened his ability Iron punch and try to get Garchomp but it was useless because Infernape was exhausted he ended up knocked out half way.

"Pikachu is all up to you my buddy" Ash said really untrusted about Pikachu's abilities against that thing. "Pika, pika" Pikachu responded with a little smile on his face.

The battle had started with Pikachu's agility, there was something on pikachu that was making him stronger like no other time before, but he still wasn't strong nor fast enough to make Pikachu have an advantage, when Pikachu was near Garchomp, he used Take down against Pikachu, Pikachu got up right away but it was still late because Garchomp was already saving energy up to use Dragon rush, Ash's Pokémon barely had time to evade it. Both accumulated some energy, Pikachu used Iron tail against Garchomp, and Garchomp used Iron head against Pikachu. Which caused a big Kaboom, and created a thick smoke screen, both ended standing but two seconds after the smoke cleared up, Pikachu felt knocked out. Making Ash loose his battle, happiness and causing him to loose affect to Pokémon battles.

**1-Year Later:**

It was a noisy and dark night in Petalburg City, 11 years-old boy named Ron Clerch who was anxiously awaiting his first Pokémon went to sleep so that he could be the first one in line to get the Pokémon, it was early in the morning when Ron woke up and went to Prof. Birch's lab, as Ron waited in front of the door to be the first one he realized no one was getting there and it was already 11:00. As he stood there then suddenly he started to realize what day was it, Ron then walked home, while he was walking he found a herd of Zigzagoons and Linoone, and asked himself what Pokémon would he had get. By the time he payed attention he was already in Petalburg City near his house.

"What Pokémon did you choose honey?" Ron's mom asked him

"I wasn't today mom, I think its tomorrow" Ron responded sad

"Don't be sad, everyone does mistakes at times"

When he heard that coming from his mom, Ron remembered what did the person he mostly admires did (Ash Ketchum) in his match and after it was over. Ron went upstairs to his room; he turns on the T.V to re-watch the battle between Ash and the Frontier brain Barry, the most amazing battle he ever watched.

"Ron, the breakfast is ready come down and eat" Ron's mom told him.

"Okay mom I'm coming" Ron replied, while he was thinking on what Pokémon to get. Ron walked downstairs and sat down in the table, "Mom where has dad been this last four years?"

"He has been researching, you know about those Legendary Pokémon habitats and looking for new Pokémon that haven't been discover yet"

Ron stood there, trying to imagine what a legendary Pokémon would look like in person. When he thought that his dream was going to be the capture of a Legendary Pokémon. He finished his food, and went to his room to study which Pokémon was going to be his starting one, Ron spent his whole day on thinking which Pokémon was the best one it was night again when he figure that the best one would had been would be the best.

"Mudkip would be then!" Ron yelled. His alarm ringed, it was time for him to go to sleep "Wow, I guess is time to sleep, this took me more than expected, well I better be sleeping already or else I would miss the fun"

Everything stood quite the whole night. When Ron was thinking what his whole adventure was going to be like, and capturing lots and lots of Pokémon, it was 12:00 am when he felt asleep.

"Ron! Wake up! Is going to get late if you just stay there sleeping" His mom yelled.

Ron woke up and got ready, making him don't eat. He went running to Prof. Birch's Lab, in his way to the Lab he saw a young trainer with a Mudkip leaving the Lab's area. Ron tried to imagine that, that wasn't the Mudkip he wished for. The boy got there and there was only one person. The other person grabbed a Torchic.

"**_Well there are three Poke balls and one of them is empty_**, I choose Mudkip Professor" Ron said really excited, He grabbed the Poke ball and released a strong Mudkip.

"I hope you like it; I raise the one with a lot of love, take good care of him" Prof. Birch said sort of sad after his best Pokémon had left "well here are your Poke balls and your PokeDex, this will help you see info about new Pokémon you see"

Ron really happy went to his home, having his Pokémon out but in the way there, he found a wild Poochyena injured. Ron tried to help him but that wild Pokémon just didn't liked humans for a reason, and tried to use tackle, Mudkip took the hit for Ron, and he realized that he and Mudkip would make a good team, but at that time this young trainer was still a rookie, and threw a Poke ball to Poochyena right away, the Poochyena reacted by hitting the Poke ball with his tail, and then ran away. Ron went running to his house, and told his mom what had just happen, and saw that his dad was now home.

"You are finally back dad!?" Ron said crying and smiling

"Last time I check? Yes, hehe" His dad responded really happy to see his kid finally become a trainer "So who's your new friend son?"

After Ron cleaned his tears he replied "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you both who I got right? Well I got a Mudkip. Come on out Mudkip"

"Train him well and you'll get far my kid, well that's sad though I'm barely here but now you are the one leaving"

"You are right dad, but you just wait and I'll make you proud of me" Ron said, while he was packing everything in his backpack "Well dad I hope that when I see you again I have already become way better"

"I'm sure you will" Ron's dad responded with a big smile.

"I'm going to miss you my little kid" Ron's mom said

"Mud, kip" The water Pokémon said

"Oh yeah I totally forgot, you were a little injured from that Poochyena, well let's head out and look for some medicine to heal you. Well you ready to start our journey together?"

"Kip!" Mudkip replied.

And so their new adventures started.

P.S: this is my first story, so please comment in what I can do better. And if you want to also give me some ideas that you'll want to put in a chapter


End file.
